Dos Vidas Contigo
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: te conoci y te perdi en esa corta vida que tuviste, te volvi a ver pero en esas vidas no me volvi a acercar hasta ahora que de nuevo llegas a mi...
1. Chapter 1

Una Deidad Y Yo

…

…

_-dicen que fue salvada por un humano-_

_-como es posible!?, fraternizo con los humanos?-_

_-yo escuche que intervino en la muerte de un humano-_

_-lo dices enserio?-_

….h….

_-silencio!, los dioses de la creación izanagi-sama e izanami-sama están entrando!-_

_-no puedo creer que estén aquí, solo los podemos ver cuando es kamuhakiri-_

_-tengo entendido que izanagi-sama e izanami-sama criaron a…-_

….ey…..

_-silencio! el día de hoy nos encontramos aquí para llevar acabo el juicio y sentencia de la deidad ōguchi-no-makami por parte de las deidades de la creación-_

_-bajo que cargos esta ōguchi-no-makami?-_

…stas…..b..n?...

_-el cargo más grave por la cual ōguchi-no-makamieste en juicio es por haber salvado la vida de un humano y como las leyes dictan se le pide ser desterrado inmediatamente de inzumo como quitarle sus poderes de deidad y convirtiéndola en humano –_

….des…ta….

_\- ya veo… pero dinos algo ōguchi__-__no__-__makami__porque decidiste poner en primer lugar la vida de un humano que es natural que ellos mueran tarde o temprano que tu divinidad, además de que sabes que asi lo decidimos izanami-sama y yo-_

_-yo… yo no lo se-_

_-no piensas decirnos el por qué lo hiciste?-_

_-….-_

_-contesta a la pregunta que te hicieron -_

_\- ….. Yo en verdad lo lamento-_

_-ya veo, entonces hasta que nos digas la verdad del porque lo hiciste, seras desterrado de inzumo y tendras que vagar sin lugar a donde llegar en este mundo pero tampoco seras un __Yōkai__, cuando se necesiten de tus servicios de ahora mensajería acudirás sin ninguna objeción, y …-_

….va…m….

_-pe-pero, sus señorías debería de ser desterrado incluso quitarle sus poderes, dejarla como un simple humano y esperar su muerte como un humano ya que tanto amor les tiene-_

_-acaso están dudando de nuestro juicio?, a nosotros quien hicimos este lugar e incluso a algunos de ustedes presentes, además de las leyes?-_

…..hey….. va…. Des…

_-n-no!, pe-pero es lo que us-ustedes su se-señoria es-escribieron-_

_\- sabemos perfectamente de que tratan las leyes, pero estamos aquí para ayudar a los humanos, no de esta forma a claro, ya que ellos apenas están andando y están aprendiendo el significado de la vida, no obstante izanami-sama y yo…._

…h..y ….pierta…

_-…. sabemos cómo es ōguchi-no-makami porque nosotros la criamos y no solo por eso seremos benevolentes además de que me interrumpiste y no pude terminar de decir la última cosa que tiene que hacer ōguchi-no-makami y esa será que tendrá un plazo de 5 días para encontrar a quien salvo y matarla, he dicho quedo claro?, además de que tendrá vigilancia__ -_

…..

….hey amiguito estas bien?...

\- _Ame?, Naomi? shizuka?, Aki?, yumi?, O serás tu shizuru? -pensé_

-hey no te duermas-

_-tu olor es diferente entonces quién eres?-volví a pensar mientras cerraba mis ojos de nuevo…_

….

_-con que es ella-_

_-nee, Nat dinos la verdad porque la salvaste-_

_-eso no les incumbe-_

_-vamos, cachorro que por lo menos dinos el por qué-_

_-son un zorro y un gato en verdad molestos! Me voy-_

….

\- por fin despiertas cómo te sientes?-

_-vaya eres idéntica a las demás cuando eran pequeñas, cuanto tiempo ha pasado?, pero cómo te llamas ahora?, pero más importante que hago aquí?-_

-hey!, no trates de levantarte estas muy lastimado-

_-lastimado?, ya veo, otra vez me hirieron, solo que no recuerdo el por qué-_

-hija, se puede saber por qué esta mojado el piso de la ent….-

-mama!, es un lobo me lo encontré tirado cerca del bosque, cuando venía a casa-

-oh dios!, llamare al veterinario, no dejes que se mueva!, es muy testarudo-

_-ya saben cómo soy?, o porque lo dices?, jovencita mitsuki-_

-si!-

…..

_-hola, como te sientes?-_

_-hola, cuanto tiempo sin verte, crei que no te volveria a ver y bien gracias a ti-_

_-…. y tu bebé?-_

_-al parecer esta bien pero entra no hay nadie, pasa a verla no es hermosa?, Aunque me hubiese gustado que se pareciera a ti y no a el -_

_-si, lo es, pero no por ello la vas a dejar de querer verdad?, pero que dices si se parece mucho mas a ti-_

_-la amare tanto como a ti de eso no hay duda-_

_-... y como la llamaras entonces?-_

_-aun no lo se, tu que piensas?-_

_-solo conozco los nombres de las deidades, pero que tal si le pones tu nombre?-_

_-shizuru?-_

_-si, es muy bonito-_

_-desde que te conozco siempre te a gustado mi nombre-_

_-oh me has atrapado, pero no es mi culpa de que tu nombre sea el único que conozco-_

_-más bien el único que quieres escuchar-_

_-hahahaha, nunca podre contigo verdad?-_

_-no lo creo, por que quiero seguir a tu cuidado así que me aprovecharé de tu amabilidad ayudandome a cargar a esta pequeña... papá-_

_-...pa-papá! O-oye shiz...-_

_-shhh, solo intentalo esta dormida-_

_-pe-pero-_

_-tranquila, solamente sostenle la cabeza con tu brazo mientras la sostienes-_

_-a-asi?-_

_-si, como se siente?-_

_-es...estan hermosa... te digo la verdad?, se siente muy bien aunque sea la primera vez que cargo a un bebé-_

_-eso me gusto escuchar, y ahora que te tengo con las manos ocupadas, dime que pasa?, te noto diferente, por que te fuiste asi-_

_-vaya en verdad eres astuta como decirlo...yo cometí un error shizuru el cual tengo que remediar-_

_-te refieres a lo que paso?-_

_-si-_

_-pero el se lo busco-_

_-tienes razon que el se lo haya buscado pero fui yo quien...-_

_-hija!, como te sientes!?...-_

_-es hora de irme-_

_\- ...hemos traído algo de frutas-_

_-espera volveras verdad?-_

_-..para que las comas, hija!?-_

_-si, volveré-_

_-hija?-_

_-...-_

_-...shhhhh esta dormida-_

...

-y como esta?-

-estaba gravemente herido, pero gracias a lo que hizo su hija con la hemorragia rescatamos valioso tiempo y solo hace falta esperar pero mi duda es que hace aquí un lobo?-

-eso no importa, gracias por venir doctor, lo veré mañana en la reunión-

-he?, si esta bien, nos vemos-

-hey, escuchaste?, te recuperaras-

_-pequeña aún sin su medicina me recuperare soy una deidad sabes?-_

-se que eres una deidad me ha contado mi mamá de ti y su mamá a ella y así-

_-por un momento me preocupe creí que me escuchabas-_

_-_te sorprendi no es cierto?-

_-si, algo-_

-y dime te quedaras? o tendrás que irte?-

_-haces muchas preguntas al igual que ella-_

...

_-natsuki?, eres tu?-_

_-vaya no creí que pudieras encontrarme-_

_-quien eres?, que haces aquí?, que quieres?-_

_-calmate, y digamos que soy como ese cachorro que le llamas natsuki aunque no tan rastrero o de baja categoría como es el-_

_-no se quien eres pero no permitiré que le digas así!, tu que sabes de ella!-_

_-cuidado con esa mano-_

_-a caso no te ha dicho, natsuki?... con que esto es un bebé humano, huele rico-_

_-pero como... que me tenia...alejate de mi hija!-_

_-te dije que con calma-_

_\- se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí? -_

_-natsuki!-_

_-cachorro, de hecho te estábamos buscando pero ella fue quien nos notó y fue inevitable no aparecer en frente de ella, y fue ella quien empezó a actuar de esta manera-_

_-ya estoy aquí así que que quieren-_

_-se nos dijo que te recordaramos que ha pasado el día 1 solo te quedan 4-_

_-que es eso de un día y cuatro-_

_-bueno nosotras aquí sobramos vamonos chica gato, y deja a ese bebé no es comida-_

_-oye se que no es comida pero huele bien-_

_-bueno nos vemos-_

_-me podrias decir que esta pasando!?-_

_-yo... ammm no...-_

_-jaaaaa, sientate, yo lo siento no imagine que tuvieras compañia-_

_-no es eso solo están aquí para vigilarme y vean que en verdad lo hice-_

_-natsuki, mirame, ahora dime que esta pasando, por favor-_

_-no fue un accidente el que muriera esa porquería de esposo-_

_-pero yo...-_

_-se que fue lo que viste, que fue suerte tal vez o casualidad o como quieras llamarlo o obra de izagami-sama o izanagi-sama, pero no, fui yo quien lo mato, me había enojado demasiado que no me pude controlar, ya no podía verte sufrir, y cuando el se había enterado de que estabas embarazada e intento matarte yo intervine, lo cual no debí de haber hecho por que no soy la deidad misma de los creadores o incluso de la muerte quien puede hacer tales cosas-_

_-y eso que significa?-_

_-que esas dos deidades que estaban aquí, vinieron a vigilarme para ver si cumplía el castigo-_

_-y cual es el castigo?-_

_-tengo que matar a la persona que salve antes del quinto dia...es mi castigo por haber interrumpido una muerte... .yo en verdad no puedo hacerlo-_

_-...- _

...

_-ahora donde me encuentro?, se siente bien hace tempo no dormía cómodamente pero no puedo seguir aqui me trae recuerdos-_

-mmh? es..tas...bi... en...?-

_-si, no te tienes que preocupar, jovencita-_

-qu..e bon...ita voz... tie...ne...s...-

_-de nuevo me sorprendiste -_

-mhh... que...ate...-

_-no pue... que es lo que les sucede a las mujeres de tu familia siempre me tratan como ahora le llaman peluche-_

-..!-

_-ya entendi-_

...

_-shi-shizuru, yo en verdad lo lamento-_

_-si eres tu no hay nada que lamentar, pero... quiero que hagas algo por mi...lo harías?...-_

_-si, haré lo que sea... solo perdoname!... por favor...-_

_-no tengo... nada...que... perdonarte tranquila...te deje... algo... con mis padres... te están esperando...-_

_-pe-ro-_

_-natsuki... por favor...se... buena quieres?...-_

_-esta bien-_

_-nee, natsuki... en verdad... esto se ve... hermoso...-_

_-verdad?, es mas bonito...que este-_

_-no lo cr..eo... no es...tará..s ahí...-_

_-..!-_

_-nat.. t...mo-_

_-shi-shizuru?-_

...

_**Querida natsuki entiendo que es lo que tienes que hacer así que te pediré un enorme favor espero y lo cumplas por lo que vivimos en este corto largo tiempo juntas. se que estarás dolida tanto o peor que yo pero así los dioses lo quisieron, gracias por enseñarme a ver que hay mas haya del horizonte.**_

_**Pero ahora solamente espero ir a un lugar en donde pueda saber que tu cuidarás de mi familia en especial a mi hija que por cierto la llame natsu, y así como a mi hija a su descendencia de ella y sucesivamente.**_

_**...**_

-shizuru ojou-sama-

_...shizuru?..._

-ten cuidado-

-ya he llamado a la perrera, como esta shizuru-oujou-sama?-

_...shizuru..._

-no entiendo como entro aquí, pero hay que salvar a shizuru-oujou-sama, antes de que se despierte y espante, esa cosa la muerda-

_..shizuru?... mor...der?..._

-ya le llamaron a mitsuki-sama?-

-ya pero no contesta-

-ya han llegado los de la perrera-

-buenos días donde esta ese animal-

_...animal?..._

-esta acostada aun lado de shizuru-oujou-sama-

-si ya lo veo, mi compañero estará afuera viendo hacia acá con una pistola tranquilizadora-

-haganlo con cuidado no queremos que le muerda-

_...quien se atrevería a hacer tal cosa a la descendiente de shizuru?..._

-si, ya se como controlar a este tipo de animales.. muy bien aquí voy-

_...que anima?!...aaauuugrrrrrrrrrrr!..._

-se despertó!... kyaaaaaaa!-

-aaaah!, que que sucede!-

_...aauugrrrrrr.!..._

-señorita!, no se mueva!, es peligroso !

-peligroso?, de que están hablando-

_...auugrrr aaugrrr...-los únicos peligrosos son ustedes, que hacen aqui, no dejare que se le acerquen-aaaugrrrrr!_

-señorita la voy a salvar así que tranquila-

-que?, no necesito de su ayuda, esta herido!-

_...auugrrr aauugrrr.._

-se puede saber que hacen en el cuarto de mi hija!?-

-mitsuki-sama!, por fin llega, estábamos muy preocupados por usted no contestaba, decidimos llamar a la perrera-

-perrera!?-

_...grrrrrr..._

-a la cuenta de tres disparas entendido?-

-mamá!-

-shizuru!...no!-

-3!-

_...augrrrrr... no dejare que les pongas la mano encima!... auugrr!..._

-pero que demonios, carga otro dardo!, pero que sea del venenoso! deprisa que atacara!-

-no!, esperen!-

-señora atrás!-

-mamá!-

_...augrrrr protegeré a esta familia augrrrrrrr!..._

-ookami-sama!, shizuru!-

-dispara!-

._...aaugrrrr!..._

...

_**También quisiera que cuando yo no este vinieras a visitar a natsu, darle un apoyo como papá que quiero que seas, se que pido demasiado tratandose de una deidad como tu pero quisiera que estuvieras con ella cada vez que lo necesite, no te preocupes que alguien te vea, supongo que en estos tiempos las apariciones de seres como tu aparezcan de la nada e irse de la misma forma si es mala o buena.**_

_**Les explique lo sucedido a mis padres así que no te preocupes no te odian por que me dijeron que era lo menos que podían hacer por lo sucedido además de que creo que ellos sabían de ti desde hace mucho, no entiendo como pero supongo que ya no hay tiempo para pedirte que me digas.**_

...

-shizuru?-

-Si?, por que lloras?-

-...te vez realmente joven-

-joven?, lo soy apenas cumplí 5 y tu te vez como una onee-san joven y atractiva eso dice mi mamá-

-ya veo eres la hija de mitsuki, han pasado 5 años he?-

-si ya deje de ser bebé aunque no te recuerde pero cuantos años tienes?-

-muchos-

-shizuru como se encuentra ookami-sama-

-mami!, apenas despertó-

-ookami-sama, como se siente?, yo en verdad lamento lo que paso-

-mitsuki sabes que no me gustan las formalidades solo dime natsuki y creo que un poco mejor siento el haber llegado sin avisar pero ni siquiera se que paso así que no pasa nada-

-no te levantes, yo también me sorprendí al verte en lobo-

-ni yo en transformarme en humana...no crei que tu hija supiera quien soy o que soy, hubiese sido peligroso si se encontrase con un ser maligno-

-en verdad lo siento-

-tranquila lo bueno es que no paso nada, están bien verdad?, no recuerdo que paso-

-si, gracias por cuidar de nosotras-

-me alegra escuchar que estén bien... mitsuki...-

-si?-

-te vez hermosa como siempre... pero nunca me ha gustado verte llorar.. no se el motivo pero no pasada... esta bien?-

-yo en verdad lo lamento y gracias-

-bien... entonces creo dormire un poco mas-

-descanse natsuki-

...

_**Y tal vez lo ultimo quiero decirte y es que no tengo fe en que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo con los mismos sentimientos, pero tengo esa sensación que te veré mas de una vez en el transcurso del tiempo no como yo claro esta por los relatos que me contaste en aquel entonces pero, espero que en los momentos difíciles o buenos o como sean ayudes a mi descendencia como siempre lo haz hecho conmigo mi natsuki.**_

...

-wuaaaaaaa, ahhhhhhh wuaaaaa!-

-shhhh tranquila aquí esta tu abuela, tranquila-

-cariño...-

-wuuaaaa ahhhhh-

-...-

-en verdad sentimos lo que paso fue nuestra culpa que bueno...-

-wuaaaaaa-

-no sufrió verdad?-

-...-

-cariño-

-wuaaaa-

-yo lo siento... quieres verla?, Solo que no ha parado de llorar-

-vamos cargala no creo que afecte mas si ya esta llorando-

-...ho-hola natsu, me recuerdas?-

-wuaa...! Eh?...pfff... auu jaja-

-paro de llorar-

-supongo que era obvio, pero dejemoslas estar a solas cariño-

-abuuuu jajajaja-

-si,... si algo se te ofrece... no dudes en llamarnos, con permiso-

-yo... en verdad lamento el haberles quitado a su hija y tu madre natsu, en verdad yo lo lamento...-

-ehh?, baa buu-

-lo sabemos pero no cargues algo que no te pertenece fuimos nosotros quien metimos a shizuru con ese mal hombre tu solo la y nos salvaste de algo peor-

-ya veo de donde saco su carácter shizuru-

-uhhh ahh-

-gracias por cuidar de ella hasta el ultimo momento en ver-dad gracias, con permiso tenemos que sa-salir un momento, cuide bien de natsu por favor-

...

_**Gracias por el corto tiempo que me diste mas y por el largo que le diste a mi hija y espero que tenga mi descendencia. Gracias por estar para mi, y por salvarme mas de una ocasión tal vez este es el precio a pagar por haberme enamorado de una deidad como tu y de haberte cegado para que me dieras un poco mas de tiempo a mi y a mi familia...**_

_**Te amo natsuki...**_

_**shizuru**_

...

-natsuki?,estas bien?-

...

...

Hace cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me desterraron?, hace mas de 700 años?, cuantas veces te he visto en el transcurso de ese tiempo?, con cuantos nombres te he conocido?, cuantas veces te he visto llorar, triste, feliz, risueña, enamorada…. cuantas veces te he visto morir…


	2. Chapter 2

Dos Vidas Contigo

…..

En algún momento de la vida de un japonés ha escuchado, leído, hablado, contado un sinfín de historias sobre una deidad enamorándose de un mortal y viceversa pero la primera historia de todas y mas conocida fue, es y será:

-el amor de _ōguchi-no-makami._

_La historia cuenta que a los inicios del mundo que crearon Izanagi-sama e Izanami-sama mandaban a sus hijos y demás dioses a vigilar de cerca a los mortales y ōguchi-no-makami __(la deidad lobo)__ no era la excepción, que de vez en cuando bajaba de los cielos y se transformaba en lobo._

_Un dia ōguchi-no-makami había bajado una vez mas desde lo cielos rondando la pequeña parte que le habían dado a cuidar, advirtiéndole no solo a el sino a las demás deidades de no fraternizar de forma tan directa con los mortales ya que su única ocupación era cuidarlos y ayudarles de forma indirecta puesto que lo demás dependía de ellos._

_Ese dia en su caminata por el bosque de aquel lugar noto que un par de arbustos se movían enfrente de el, y el por instinto se quedo quieto esperando a ver que sucedía, no tardo en saber que era lo que estaba en medio de los arbustos ya que lo que salió de los arbusto fue un bebé que había terminado en el suelo, empezando a llorar mientras trataba de levantarse._

_ōguchi-no-makami seguía observando al bebé, que aun a pesar de haberse caído de nuevo pero esta vez de espaldas había dejado de llorar para después intentar levantarse de nuevo y una vez que el bebé se había puesto de pie un poco tambaleante, la deidad decidió seguir su camino un poco lejos de aquel bebé dejándolo atrás, sin la necesidad de preocuparse ya que lo mas peligroso que pudo haber encontrado aquel bebe serían unos conejos._

_Después de haber terminado de recorrer todo ese extenso lugar que le habían dado a cuidar; decidió tomar un descanso bajo un enorme árbol frondoso donde sabia que ningún mortal se atrevería a ir, asi que se acostó y con el sol aun en el punto mas alto y el agradable viento se quedo profundamente dormido._

_Poco tiempo después fue despertando y no porque él quisiera, sino por que empezó a sentir unos pequeños jalones a su hermoso pelaje azul marino brillante, un poco enojado despertó solo para darse cuenta que aquel bebe que había dejado atrás era el mismo que ahora se acomodaba a lado suyo, agarrándole el pelaje solo para evitar caerse de mala forma en lo que veía como aun acomodarse._

_Una vez sentado y acomodado el bebé se dio cuenta de la mirada verde de la deidad, que simplemente sonrió y se acorruco en el; la deidad no podía creer que un mortal se atreviese a siquiera acercársele ya que a pesar de haberse encontrado con algunos mortales estos huían o simplemente lo dejaban pasar; ya era algo común ya que simplemente ōguchi-no-makami caminaba sin prestarles tanta atención ni ellos sentir ese algo que los debía de alarmar al tenerlo enfrente suya, asi que los propios mortales no le hacían nada, tomándolo como un animal protector; ya que se rumoreaba que un animal solitario de brillante pelaje color azul los cuidaba o eso se veía que hacia aquel animal salvaje, pero lo mas desconcertante para la deidad era el hecho de que se acurrucara a un lado suyo aquel bebe sin tenerle algún miedo. Pero aun asi no hizo nada la deidad ya que el no estaba ahí para hacer daño sino para cuidar; la deidad veía al bebe dándose cuenta de que era una niña._

_Siguieron las horas hasta que el sol se empezaba a ocultar, y eso significaba que ōguchi-no-makami tenia que dar una última vuelta antes de regresar a los cielos; pero no podía por que la niña aun seguía durmiendo, trato de moverse sin despertarla pero lo único que hacia la niña era aferrarse mas al pelaje de ōguchi-no-makami._

_Derrotado decidió seguir esperando pero para ese entonces ya se podían ver perfectamente las estrellas en el cielo y la luna; tenia que irse era la verdad pero algo lejos de ahí se empezaba a escuchar un poco mas de lo normal las voces de los aldeanos, ōguchi-no-makami fijo su mirada a aquella aldea que se encontraba cerca y que podia verla perfectamente desde esa distancia, observando como los aldeanos del lugar empezaban a hacer varias líneas de antorchas moviéndose de un lado al otro que se dirigían a cualquier parte de ahí._

_Notando esa acción de los aldeanos, la deidad supo de inmediato que solo tal vez era por el hecho de que estaban buscando a la niña; asi que la despertó y la ayudo a levantarse para que la niña pudiese subir a la espalda de ōguchi-no-makami; una vez que subió la niña, el andar de la deidad fue lento para que no se cayera la niña, ya estaban mas cerca de la aldea cuando notaron a uno de los aldeanos cerca, la deidad siguió ese mismo camino hasta que aquel hombre miro a la niña en la espalda de la deidad._

_ōguchi-no-makami se detuvo, sabia que no podia hacer mas haya que dejar a la niña ahí, ya que de por si había hecho lo que no debía de hacer en primer lugar; no fraternizar con un mortal directamente; pero aun asi lo hizo, asi que la bajo, y le dio a entender que caminara derecho, sin dejar de perder la vista de aquel hombre que tenían al frente, la niña lo hizo y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección dada aun tambaleándose por la falta de experiencia al caminar; aquel hombre también se acercó con cautela sin dejar de ver a ōguchi-no-makami. _

_una vez que el hombre pudo por fin tener a la niña en brazos, con la intensión de irse; la deidad noto que algo entre la maleza de ahí cerca se empezaba a mover con brusquedad dándose cuenta que era un jabalí salvaje, se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba la niña y el hombre, espantándolos; el hombre había tirado su antorcha al suelo por haberse tropezado y_ _la niña empezó a llorar por el miedo, ya que ōguchi-no-makami empezó a forcejear con aquel animal salvaje que quería hacerles daño._

_Los aldeanos notaron el llanto, los gritos de ayuda por parte de aquel hombre y el gruñido feroz de ōguchi-no-makami y del otro animal, que no dudaron en ir corriendo hasta donde aquellos sonidos seguían, en cambio la deidad aun seguía forcejeando sin poder obtener que aquel animal salvaje se fuese; ya que lo único que pudo hacer ōguchi-no-makami era alejar al jabali salvaje de los mortales; sin lastimar al animal, pero en un descuido de la deidad, el jabali le enterró uno de sus colmillos; hiriéndolo, y cuando se disponía la deidad a atacar por fin al animal este cayo; notando una flecha en el cuerpo de aquel animal._

_ōguchi-no-makami miro al aldeano que había lanzado aquella flecha, para después mirar hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la niña con el hombre notando a los demas aldeanos ya ahí; ayudándoles a levantarse, miro de nuevo al animal ya sin moverse, y se dispuso a caminar con un poco de dificultad hacia el obscuro bosque._

_Días después ōguchi-no-makami bajo de nuevo a la tierra, para dar su acostumbrado paseo, pero al llegar de nuevo a esa pequeña aldea de donde era aquella niña noto algo extraño en el camino que se empezaba a formar cerca de ahí; ōguchi-no-makami se acerco por curiosidad ya que tenía entendido que los mortales cambiaban drásticamente en ciertas ocasiones, al estar cerca observo que había unos montoncitos de fruta recién puesta ya pelada, junto con una bandeja de agua y otra bandeja de carne._

_ōguchi-no-makami había escuchado de parte de otras deidades que los humanos ponían ofrendas dándole las gracias a ellos, significando que estaban haciendo buen trabajo en cuidarlos o ayudarles, pero nunca había sabido de que puede estar compuesta esa ofrenda ya que variaba. la deidad se acercó para llevarse una sorpresa, encontrándose con una estatuilla de madera en forma de lobo; siguio observando aquella figurilla, dándose cuenta que era para el; para después sentir que alguien le daba unas palmaditas sintiendo su pelaje, volteo dándose cuenta de que era la niña que había conocido hace unos días atrás, quien ahora le daba un abrazo, la deidad de nuevo no se movio, mientras duraba el abrazo y veía a los padres de la niña cerca, que tímidamente tambien se acercaban con un poco mas de carne y wagashi (dulce japonés) ya que no sabían que era lo que el comia._

_La niña se separo para caminar de nuevo algo tambaleante con sus padres haciéndoles gestos de querer agarrar un wagashi, ellos se agacharon para que la niña tomara un par, junto con un vaso de leche y de nuevo volvió con la deidad, extendiéndole la mano para que se comiera aquella bolita de wagashi, después de haberse comido la mitad de una, mientras se tomaba la leche, la deidad curiosa de saber que era esa reacción al comer aquel dulce, hizo lo mismo teniendo la misma reacción que la niña pero tomando el agua que estaba cerca de ahí, era tal vez muy dulce para su gusto, que tambien se había comido la carne que había y después de haberse quitado la sensación dulce volvió a mirar a la niña que le sonreía, ōguchi-no-makami suspiro mientras la niña se acercaba de nuevo solo para ponerle cerca los wagashi que había tomado y después caminar con sus padres que habían hecho lo mismo pero aun teniendo una cierta distancia._

_La niña se despidió junto con sus padres que regresaron a la aldea, y ōguchi-no-makami siguió su ruta como siempre. Pasaban los días como los años, a veces veía a aquella niña que poco a poco dejaba de hacerlo, pero no era lo único que cambiaba; su alrededor cambiaba también, para ese entonces ya la deidad tenia un pequeño templo cerca de aquel árbol donde a veces dormía y la niña lo acompañaba._

_Seguían los años hasta que esa niña se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, para ese entonces la deidad tambien le había mostrado a aquella joven mujer su verdadera apariencia, ambos se habían enamorado pero sabían que eso no podia ser posible por ambas partes, y una de ellas era que la joven mujer tenia que casarse con un en ese entonces, un general del ejecito; ya que al general le había llegado un rumor que en cierta aldea vivía una hermosa mujer la cual no aceptaba entregar su mano._

_Un dia el general llego a la aldea, con la intensión de conquistar a la joven mujer pero al igual que todos los que habían ido a la casa de la joven; fue rechazado, su enojo fue tanto que solo con engaños y amenazas por parte del general pudo obtener el si de la joven mujer, se casaron pero el general tuvo que partir rumbo a la guerra dejando a la joven mujer en su nuevo hogar._

_Pero eso no detuvo a la deidad de seguir viendo a la joven mujer cada noche en la casa que en ese entonces compartía con el general, y ni detuvo a la joven mujer a seguir estando con la deidad; nadie lo sabia era la verdad; de que ellos se encontraban profundamente enamorados…_

_Transcurrieron los días y meses por suerte ninguna de esas guerras había llegado hasta aquel lugar que le deidad cuidaba, aun asi los aldeanos iban a su pequeño templo a pedir por el regreso a casa de sus seres queridos, el no podia hacer mucho en esos casos ya que había otros dioses que tenían el derecho de hacerlo o no, pero lo que podía hacer era ayudarles un poco en darles una segunda oportunidad a aquellos que estaban a punto de morir, lo demás dependía de ellos, del cómo tomar esa ayuda._

_Para ese entonces la guerra había terminado y los soldados regresaban a casa incluyendo al general, haciendo que los encuentros de la joven mujer y de la deidad disminuyeran. Una noche la joven mujer fue al templo de ōguchi-no-makami y le dijo a la deidad que ya no podían verse porque ya no le amaba, pero ōguchi-no-makami no le creyó; esa misma noche la deidad decidió seguir a la joven mujer solo para que momentos después notara que el general quería lastimar a la joven mujer, ōguchi-no-makami se enojó por primera vez en su vida que hizo lo que jamás tenia que hacer, quitarle la vida a un mortal para rescatar a otro._

_Tal acción se descubrió tiempo después, izanagi-sama e izanami-sama se enteraron de lo sucedido dándole como castigos; el hecho de ya no volver al cielo sin tener un lugar donde regresar y el tener que quitarle la vida a su amada._

_Cuando lo mandaron de nuevo a la tierra_ _ōguchi-no-makami se había dado cuenta del por qué el cambio de la joven mujer; y la razón era por que la joven mujer sabia que estaba embarazada. La deidad aceptó su error como el de su amada pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que tenia un cierto limite para quitarle la vida._

_Una noche como de tantas en la que ellos se veian, ōguchi-no-makami y la joven mujer pasaron su ultima noche juntos; ya que la deidad habia decidido quitarle la vida a su amada esa noche; la joven mujer con una sonrisa acepto el castigo ya que sino hubiese sido por la deidad, su hija no hubiese vivido…._

_También esa noche había sido la primera vez que ōguchi-no-makami habia llorado, sufrido, gritado como cualquier ser humano; esa noche la deidad dejo de ser una deidad, para sufrir como un simple ser humano, dejo de ser deidad para sentir en carne propia lo que los humanos sentían al perder al amor de su vida en persona….- _

_…..Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap….._

_-no recordaba que era tan triste la historia cuando era niña-_

_-_ _eso fue esplendido señorita fujino felicidades, muchas felicidades, puede sentarse- _

_-gracias sensei-_

_ -creo que le hare una cena romántica a mi esposo cuando llegue a casa-_

_-yo le dire a la mia que la amo con locura-_

_-y con esa pequeña presentación de la señorita fujino damos por terminado este dia de clase abierta, padres gracias por venir a ver a sus hijos, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda aclaración pueden quedarse-_

-muchas gracias sensei!-

-mama!, te gusto como lei?- _decia feliz_

-claro que si shi-chan- _sonriéndole mientras se agachaba_

-pero y Natsuki-onee san?- _mirando alrededor_

-ella nos esta esperando a fuera, sabes que no le gusta los lugares concurridos-

-quería que escuchara la historia que habían hecho, apuesto a que ella no la ha escuchado-

-hija… se que tus intensiones son buenas pero sabes que esa historia fue modificada-

-lo se solo quería enseñarle o leerle el como han cambiado las cosas-

-bueno no te preocupes un dia de estos podras contársela, pero ahora vamos a comer a algún lado que te parece?-

-si!, y después podemos comer helado?-

-claro, shi-chan-

-y tambien vendrá Natsuki-onee san?-

-vamos a preguntarle que te parece?, apuesto que no ha probado los dulces de ahora- _levantándose y tomándole la mano_

-esta bien!- _empezando a caminar_

_Después de unos minutos la pequeña Shizuru de 5 años corria hacia la dirección de una hermosa joven de unos a lo mucho 25 años cabello color azul cobalto, piel blanca, curvas bien definidas, portando un traje negro la cual estaba acostada bajo un árbol de sakura…_

-natsuki-onee san!-

_gritaba la pequeña Shizuru que seguía corriendo hacia la dirección de la nombrada; quien por su parte abria los ojos para poder localizar a la pequeña Shizuru que iba hacia ella, pero que al momento de casi llegar con Natsuki a unos pasos ya de hacerlo, la pequeña Shizuru piso mal haciendo que cayera, la pequeña Shizuru por instinto cerro los ojos esperando tocar el césped pero no lo hizo ya que sintió que alguien la rodeaba con sus brazos, movio su cabeza hacia arriba para poder ver quien era dándose cuenta de que era Natsuki mirándola con esos ojos color verde esmeralda…_

-no entiendo el por que tienen que correr hacia mi, sabes? no me ire, o por lo menos no por ahora-

-por qué no estabas?- preguntaba la pequeña- yo quería que me escucharas leer algo largo-

-prefiero a que me leas en casa pero estas bien?-

-si gracias, Natsuki-onee san-

-te he dicho que solo me digas Natsuki-

-shizuru! Te encuentras bien?- _llegaba la madre de la pequeña Shizuru_

-si mamá Natsuki me salvo-

-lo lamento Natsuki-sama-

-no te preocupes mitsuki, ya terminaron lo que tenían que hacer ahí dentro?-

-si, gracias por esperar-

-bien entonces vámonos, tenemos que pasar a una farmacia- _cargando a la pequeña Shizuru en brazos_

-porque?, se siente mal?, necesita que la lleve al medico Natsuki-sama?- _preguntando mitsuki_

-a mi no mitsuki, tranquila es para la pequeña, vi que se lastimo el pie por haber corrido en el pasto con todo y mochila, por eso- _contestaba natsuki_

-te duele mucho Shizuru?, vamos al medico mejor- _decia preocupada mitsuki apunto de tocar el pie de la pequeña Shizuru_

\- mitsuki, no lo hagas solo vamos por una pomada y vendas en la noche le dejara de doler de acuerdo?-

-si usted Natsuki –sama lo dice vamos-

-pero yo quería ir a comer a un restaurante familiar y después ir por un helado!-

-no te preocupes solo es una pequeña parada de acuerdo?- _le decia Natsuki_

-esta bien- _decia la pequeña Shizuru_

-andando entonces, pero debes de tener mas cuidado al correr entiendes?- _le decia Natsuki _

-si, esta bien- _contestaba la pequeña Shizuru_

…

Jajajajajaja linda historia a mi me hizo llorar pero bueno nos vemos jajajaja x3 me largo…

Esperoque les haya gustado


End file.
